senja dan layang-layang
by LastMelodya
Summary: Daiki mencintai layang-layang sebesar bentangan langit yang dihiasi semburat merah. Tapi, ada rahasia yang diam-diam dibisikan ketika ia menatap fuchsia milik Satsuki; ia lebih cinta mata itu. [ happy belated bday, aomine daiki! ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au? miss-typo(s), rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** buat **yucc** dan **irina autumn** yang sudah melempar prompt indahnya; 1) di ufuk langit yang merah, 2) alay 8') dan buat **kalian yang cinta aomomo** juga buat **belated birthday-nya aomine daiki** tanggal 31 kemarin /o/

* * *

 _ **senja dan layang-layang**_

 **.**

"Kalau ulang tahun nanti, Dai-chan ingin apa?"

Daiki mendengarnya ketika layang-layang yang ia lepas terbang jauh mengarungi langit. Satsuki mengujar tanya itu dengan mata mengilat hangat di suatu sore. Cengiran di bibir dan rambut berkibar ditiup angin. Suaranya terdengar sayup, tapi Daiki mendengar dengan jelas setiap detail intonasinya.

"Aku mau layang-layang yang paling mahal."

Ketika itu ada senyum, disusul kikik kecil yang tipikal dari gadis merah muda di sebelah. Langit-langit memerah meronakan belah pipinya yang putih bersih. Daiki mengingatnya, di antara kalut juga karut-marut, ia selalu mengingat rona senja di antara pipi itu.

"Aku akan membuatkannya saja, kalau begitu. Sesuatu yang dibuat sendiri punya nilai rasa yang lebih mahal, kan?"

Lelaki itu mengorek telinganya, membuang pandangan. "Terserah."

Satsuki tersenyum, matanya penuh binar lagi. "Aku akan buatkan untuk Dai-chan pokoknya. Tunggu saja, ya!"

Daiki mencintai layang-layang sebesar bentangan langit yang dihiasi semburat merah. Tapi, ada rahasia yang diam-diam dibisikan ketika ia menatap _fuchsia_ milik Satsuki; ia lebih cinta mata itu. Bahwa jika suatu saat nanti ia tak bisa lagi bermain layang-layang, Daiki tak apa. Asal ia tetap bisa menatap mata itu kapan saja.

Ia suka ketika mata terang Satsuki memantulkan layang-layangnya. Masih di antara senja dan semburat-semburat di ufuk yang berubah menjadi merah. Tangannya menjadi goyah dan benang-benang yang tipis (dan tajam) itu perlahan menggores jemarinya tanpa sadar; ada keindahan yang diberikan semesta. Tapi ia tak akan bilang siapa-siapa.

Perihal mengapa Daiki mencintai langit sore adalah hal lain. Sebab di ufuk langit yang merah itu, layang-layangnya mampu terbang dengan batas kecepatan maksimal dalam angin-angin penjemput malam. Juga—

Juga mata Satsuki. Mata Satsuki yang semakin indah di antara bingkai hamparan langit di atasnya. Yang perlahan-lahan menguar indah. Merah, merah.

* * *

Satsuki pernah bertanya, _dulu,_ mengapa Daiki memilih layang-layang dibanding hal-hal lain di dunia ini. Ketika anak-anak lain meninggalkan permainan tradisional itu di antara _gadget_ dan bola-bola yang memantul di lapangan. Ketika para remaja memilih prestis modern dibanding harus terjebak pada suatu hal merepotkan, yang kuno, katanya. Tapi Daiki menjawab dengan alis dinaikkan dan tubuh direbahkan, kepada rumput hijau yang dibinari merah-merah senja.

"Kenapa, ya?"

Daiki dibanjiri pernyataan-pernyataan aneh setelahnya, mudah ditebak. Tipikal Satsuki yang selalu defensif dan selalu ingin tahu. Bahwa Daiki memang salah jika tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jutaan gamang dan ragu yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Semua hal harus punya alasan, lho, Dai-chan! Mana bisa seperti itu!"

Daiki ingin menjawab, _bahwa tidak semua hal harus punya alasan._ Salah satunya adalah mengapa ia menyukai layang-layang dibanding permainan lain. Hal lainnya pun, ia rasa tak harus punya alasan.

Seperti, mengapa ia menyukai senja dan juga mengapa ia menyukai mata Satsuki.

 _Kenapa, ya?_

Ia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Di antara ocehan Satsuki yang seolah infiniti, Daiki berhenti untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Sebab ia benar-benar tidak perlu alasan.

* * *

Di suatu sore yang lain, Daiki menerbangkan layang-layangnya sendirian.

Pada dasarnya, ia memang selalu menerbangkan sendiri, namun, ada Satsuki yang menjadi rekan penikmat senjanya. Ia akan mengoceh ketika layang-layang Daiki terbang begitu jauh, atau, ketika benangnya kusut dalam gulungan yang tak rapi. Ia akan menjadi yang paling heboh saat layang-layang itu tersangkut di dahan pohon—atau terputus dari benangnya. Heboh dengan tawa, dengan ejekan, dengan binar menggemaskan di antara bola matanya.

Ketika gelap mulai menyubtitusi semburat-semburat merah, Daiki akan ditarik pelan. _Pulang,_ katanya. Tapi, tidak hari ini. Tidak ada yang menariknya dan mengumpatinya dengan suara-suara tipikal. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya dan menyorakinya dengan semangat maksimal. Tidak ada yang ia tatap, tidak ada netra yang memantulkan layang-layangnya, tidak ada yang bertanya-tanya dengan topik yang sama. Tidak ada, tidak ada.

Tidak ada Satsuki.

* * *

"Dai-chan, masih ingat tidak janji hadiahku untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Itu adalah sore hari yang lain. Ketika langit-langit tidak semerah yang biasa. Mendung mengambil alih, dengan kelam yang menguasai sana-sini.

"Hm,"

Daiki tidak menerbangkan layang-layangnya, karena angin tidak ingin diajak kompromi. Maka ia merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan, di samping Satsuki, yang mengatensi langit-langit tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Aku baru sadar, sepertinya aku bukan orang yang jago bikin layang-layang."

Ketika itu, Satsuki tertawa. Tapi entah mengapa, Daiki mendengar tawanya begitu sumbang dan kering. Tak ada kikiknya yang tipikal. Yang mampu melengkungkan matanya hingga menyipit. Ia tertawa tak sampai di mata.

Petir tetiba datang. Langit menggelap, warna senja seutuhnya menghilang.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Ia menoleh pada Satsuki, mencari-cari binar pada matanya. Tak ia temukan. "Satsuki, mau pulang tidak?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi menatap langit yang menggelap, seolah mencari-cari senja yang menghilang sebelum waktunya.

Di antara raut tak terbacanya, ia menatap Daiki.

"Tapi, nanti, aku akan berusaha membuatkannya untuk Dai-chan."

Gerimis mulai turun, pandangan Daiki memburam dibawa rintik air.

Ia mencapai batas sadar-tak sadar ketika tangannya refeks bekerja lebih cepat, menarik Satsuki pada pelukannya.

Erat-erat.

Ada adjektif yang lesap untuk selamanya.

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu, dan ketika hari ulang tahun Daiki datang, ia tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah layang-layangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 **note** : buat irin, maafkan otak ini yang emang selalu maso. prompt alay pun rusak menjadi mellow-drama begini. jadi, daiki di sini beneran alay dalam arti yang sebenarnya: anak layangan :") /mengisak

buat yucchi, kamu suka aomomo nggak sih, yucc? /hei


End file.
